


Can I Get a Hallelujah?

by rideswraptors



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, M/M, SMUFFY, Season 4 Ep 2 Coda, Stevie and Alexis are mentioned, The Pregnancy Test, fluffy sort-of smut, my life is a mess what can I say?, not beta read either, not very graphic though, or smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Patrick's thoughts about his burgeoning relationship with David before they stay at Stevie's.





	Can I Get a Hallelujah?

**Author's Note:**

> "My Church" was in my head the whole time I wrote this, so there's your title.

David was an anxious person. That was a first impression kind of thing. If you even looked at him too long, you'd see it all over his face. All throughout his body and the way he held himself. And Patrick had looked a lot.  _ A lot _ . More than was strictly appropriate for your friend/business partner. Definitely more than appropriate for a place of business. 

 

But now that he was fully enmeshed in the whole situation that was David Rose, Patrick was starting to understand that he didn't want to untangle himself. Which was not exactly, as David would put it,  _ on brand  _ for him.

 

Patrick Brewer didn't do complicated. He didn't do messy. He didn't make life harder for himself on purpose. Not that people in Schitt's Creek would know, or believe, that. Within a month of moving there, he'd quit his job to invest in a startup, partnering with a man who had a reputation for being "crazy particular" and "a little snotty." And then he'd decided to date that man who was his business partner and get personally involved with said man's nutty family, who always seemed to find a way to stir up drama just for the sake of getting through the day.

 

Patrick was having the time of his life.

 

No, David was not  _ easy _ by any definition of the word, but he also didn't let Patrick get passive or complacent. David was totally on board for controlling every detail of every situation, but he was so concerned with Patrick's thoughts on all of it that it was difficult not to pitch in. And in the furthest corner of his mind, Patrick had started to generate a response to everyone teasing David for being too much or too difficult.

 

Hard to handle, easy to love.

 

Because he was. And Patrick did. Handle him and love him. Not that he'd said as much to David. Yet. Poor thing would probably have a meltdown if those three words slipped out. Alexis had said something about running away to be Amish last time? It hadn't made any sense, but Patrick had no desire to be a part of any of that, so he was keeping a lid on it until the timing was better.

 

The truth was that Patrick had started thinking the L word when he was listening to those voicemails. It was about an hour of David just talking. Unfiltered. Talking about his business.  _ Their  _ business. And not at all rehearsed like most pitches he’d heard in his life. David was not so interested in bringing business to the town or trying to build an empire; he was just cultivating an oasis for himself and others like him. Or, rather, people who wanted to be like him. Access to something of quality, he’d said on the phone. 

 

“And not like...incredibly toxic, cancer-inducing chemicals.” 

 

He’d rambled a bit about one of Alexis’ classmates who’d broken out with this horrible rash because of something that was in the lotion at the General Store, and the owner hadn’t even tried to compensate for it. But how much could you really expect out of $3 lotion?

 

Anyway. Patrick had listened to those voicemails over and over again. Until he realized that David had given him a lot of good information for the business license application, and he’d focused on that instead. He’d saved two of his favorites, though. They were the last two. When David was sounding a little tired and breathy, and a lot calmer than he’d been at first. David was telling him about a few of the vendors he’d already approached, and what kind of products he was generally interested in getting his hands on. His voice just sounded incredibly intimate and it warmed Patrick deep in his gut. 

 

“Okay,” he’d said, “I think I’m sobering up now? And I just realized how many messages I’ve left you. You probably think I’m insane which...wouldn’t be completely wrong, but I just want this to go well.---This being the store. I want the  _ store _ to go well. Like, my business. It’s just a thing I have to prove to myself because my parents are---You know what? Let’s not. I will--I will probably see you tomorrow because I need a new application. So...bye Patrick.” 

 

Yeah, he’d saved that one. And that stupid, silly word had popped into his brain unbidden, and he knew he had to get into David’s world somehow. The business seemed the simplest, quickest route, even if it did lock him into a potentially uncomfortable situation. But he ran with it. Hard. He’d made damn certain they got that grant money and made himself completely indispensable to David’s whole process. It was a gamble. And Patrick had never been much of a gambler. 

 

Beginner’s luck, he supposed.

 

So now, here he was, standing in their store, between David’s legs, dabbing some nice-smelling...something under his eye, and his free hand on the thick of his thigh. Alexis was pregnant. Or everyone thought she was. It was sounding more and more like no one had actually spoken to her, but the Roses were hardly about to let go of an assumption and miss out on the drama of it all. Patrick wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Obviously, it was exciting news (not if you were in the Rose family, though), but Alexis had been putting a lot of work into her education. It seemed unfair that all of it would get cut short. 

 

However, it was also very hard to resist a sulky, handsy David. His hands were on Patrick’s hips, clutching a little tighter every time Patrick dipped in to kiss him. 

 

“And remind again why you can’t apply this yourself?” 

 

“It requires a steady hand--” Patrick wasn’t really listening to the rest of it. David’s smirk was looking very kissable, and Patrick strongly suspected that the eye cream and the theatrics were heavily influenced by ulterior motives. Not that he was complaining about it. When they were interrupted for the hundredth time by a customer looking for bath salts. David finally let out a real sigh of frustration, venting the crux of the issue. Alexis could be pregnant and they hadn’t had a real moment of privacy since they’d started seeing each other. Actual anxiety was wafting off of David, but these weren’t life or death situations, so Patrick took the opportunity to tease him out of his discomfort before helping the customer. 

 

Apparently, it was very clear that David wasn’t going to be able to “make it through.” Well, that he wasn’t going to make it through the day without manhandling Patrick into the back room. Not that Patrick wasn’t totally on board for that, too. He was feeling dizzy, David’s lips latched onto his neck while he lifted his leg to grind them together, when David ripped his mouth away cursing softly. Patrick actually  _ whined _ . It was not a good look for him, but David smirked and ducked to kiss his lips. 

 

“Stevie’s here.”

 

“Stevie-- _ what _ ?” He felt really stupid. Stupid and foggy. But David was chuckling and kissing him messily again, telling him to straighten up before coming out front. Patrick knocked his head back against the wall, letting out a deep breath, briefly watching him go before fixing his clothes. 

 

David wouldn’t stop speculating about Stevie’s ulterior motives for the rest of the day. Patrick literally had to kiss him to shut him up. Three different times. A small part of him reveled in the fact that David probably kept talking because that was the kind of response he was going to get. Another part was concerned about this hyper-fixation on Stevie. Maybe he was still into her? Was jealous because he thought she was meeting someone? 

 

After he kissed him quiet for the fourth time, David sighed and dropped his hands to Patrick’s shoulders, rubbing and kneading as he’d started to do quite often. 

 

“I’m sorry for being such a freak about this, but you don’t know Stevie like I do.”

 

“I imagine only a handful of men do.” 

 

“Hilarious,” David acknowledged with a lift of his brows. “We’re not like you,” he explained, shaking his head. “We don’t just  _ do _ nice things to be nice and helpful and charming and, like, really attractive bent over without doing it on purpose?” Patrick fought off a grin, but couldn’t help the blush. He tried to shake it off.

 

“What are we talking about?” 

 

“Your ass,” David admitted, his lip pulled down and to the side as if he felt bad that Patrick clearly hadn’t caught on.

 

“We  _ were _ talking about Stevie,” he insisted with a laugh. “And why you’re being so paranoid about her offering us the first night of privacy we’ve had in almost three weeks.” 

 

David sighed through his nose. “Stevie’s only really nice when she wants something. Or she’s hiding something. Or both. Letting us stay in her apartment? A place I’ve been in exactly one time by my own invitation? It’s gonna be a doozy.” 

 

Patrick pulled a face. “That’s really--”

 

“Correct?” David interjected with no small amount of incredulity in his voice. And eyebrows. 

 

“I was going to say sadly cynical, but if that’s correct to you…” 

 

David wrinkled his nose. “Not nice.” So Patrick kissed it. 

 

“She’s letting us have her place. All to ourselves. All night,” he said, stepping back from David when he heard the bell chime. 

 

“I don’t think you’re fully understanding the gravity of what I’m saying.” 

 

“No,” Patrick said, feigning seriousness even as he walked away, “All the gravity. So heavy.” 

 

“I’m sensing that you’re not taking this seriously?” David said gesturing with a hand angled in his direction, “And if she’s killed a man, I will not be helping you bury the body.”

 

The little old woman who’d walked in gasped and turned big, round eyes at Patrick. He was quick to reassure her that no one was dead and no one had killed anyone before turning a scathing glare at David. Whose response was to shrug with his hands up and mouth  _ What _ as if he were some kind of innocent puppy. If Patrick didn’t love him so much, he would have been a lot more annoyed. If Patrick didn’t love him so much, he’d probably still be working full time at Ray’s taking deli tickets in exchange for small business advice. 

 

Good thing he loved David Rose, then. 

 

Now he just had to not fuck it all up and blurt that out. 

 

But apparently, there were other things he needed to be worrying about. 

 

Like David and Stevie being in a relationship with Jake. All...at the same time? No. But still. It was pretty strange. And super fucked up that David had been right about Stevie hiding something. Patrick had just thought she’d swiped an extra bottle of wine or something. Still, he didn’t want the whole evening to get ruined just because Stevie made things difficult. Locking it up meant ignoring both of their histories, which was in Patrick’s best interest at the moment too. He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from telling David outright. Honestly, the threeway couple  _ thing _ was a lot more complicated than a gay man having an ex-fiance. Patrick just couldn’t wrap his brain around Rachel impacting anything else in his life at present. 

 

There was also the fact that he really, really wanted to have sex with David. And not just in a casual, I-want-to-know-what-it’s-like way. Nope. He wanted to rip his clothes off, get some real skin-on-skin contact, and fuck his brains out. David would most likely be open to letting Patrick experiment a little to figure out what he liked, but right then, Patrick was totally on board for doing what he knew best. Because getting more David Rose in his system couldn’t ever be a bad thing. 

 

Patrick heard that pathetic little whine rip out from his throat when David tore his mouth away. Patrick let his head drop back onto Stevie’s pillow, panting hard, while David collected himself. David looked really, really good leaning over him, and Patrick’s tug on his hip was more instinctual than anything else. 

 

“I just--uhm,” David cleared his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he opened them, took a cleansing breath, and turned serious. “Love this, love where this is going--”

 

“But?” 

 

“No but. Love it. I just want to make sure that you understand that there’s no...to do list here. We don’t have to do anything but be here together, and I need you to know that I am 100% all for that. And for anything you want.” 

 

Patrick bit his lower lip and hooked a foot around David’s leg. David shuddered in response. 

 

“What do  _ you _ want?” 

 

David hung his head, sighing, then picked it back up again. “I have...some? Preferences. But not hard rules. I like a little bit of everything, but I do have some No’s.”

 

“Such as?” 

 

“Gags. I’ll be as loud as I want, thanks. Binding hands is fine, feet nuh uh. And while we’re on the subject of feet--”

 

Patrick lurched up to kiss him quiet, pulling a grin from him. “Maybe we talk about the hard no’s later?” he suggested with a nod. “Because I don’t think we’re gonna have time for any of... _ that _ . Tonight.”

 

“Right,” David breathed out. 

 

“I do have a to-do list. It’s extensive. I did my homework. But for tonight, I really just want to fuck you and I really want you to teach me how to do it properly.” 

 

David’s surprise, and maybe a little bit of lust too, spread from the center of his face outward. Him getting turned on by the very basic essentials of Patrick’s personality would never stop being incredibly hot. Whether David knew it or not, he definitely had a competency kink. Patrick didn’t need to be gay to know that. And he imagined that not very many people had even attempted to take care of him in even a remotely proper, or kind, sort of way. Patrick was more than willing to step in and remedy that situation. He was getting a pretty good deal out of it, if he did say so himself. 

 

“I--I can do that.” 

 

Patrick reached for the back of his neck and pulled David down to him, bringing their mouths together in a very thorough, languid kiss that had them moving against each other. Patrick slung his arm around the back of David’s neck and thrust up to roll them over so David was snugly underneath him. David’s answering gasp was incredibly satisfying, and Patrick was grinning even as he pressed kisses down his jaw and neck. 

 

“Show me how to take care of you,” Patrick said against his skin. David groaned, moving restlessly under him, hands clenching on his back.

 

“ _ Okay _ okay, just uhm--my bag? There’s--get my bag.” 

 

Patrick darted off to find it, and he was a little embarrassed by his overzealous reaction but a naked David Rose was at the finish line, so he wasn’t exactly trying to hesitate. He was a little disgruntled to see that David was down to his briefs by the time he got back. He tossed the bag on the bed for him and did the same. 

 

“Next time,” Patrick said, clambering onto the bed next to him, “you’re really going to need to wait for me.” 

 

“Mmm,” David let himself be distracted by being pulled into a kiss before batting Patrick away and pulling out their essentials. David seemed a little hesitant about the condom. He side-eyed Patrick and then twisted his lips up, looking ready to apologize for something he probably didn’t need to. Patrick beat him to the punch. 

 

“I got tested two weeks ago,” he said gently, pressing a kiss to the crown of his cheekbone. He plucked the condom from David’s grasp and shoved his bag away so he could roll on top of him. “I won’t enjoy it if you’re not enjoying it.” He ducked to kiss him a little more thoroughly, really loving the thick thatch of hair which covered his chest and trailed down below the waistline of his briefs. He wanted to say a lot more things. Things like: you’re safe with me. I’d wear two condoms to make you feel safe with me. I just want to make you happy. I really like how we fit together. I’m probably in love with you. I love you and I’m going to take care of you. But Patrick couldn’t say any of that. He had to feel his way through this until David could catch up. So he let himself catalog every moment. He liked the way David’s arms wound themselves around Patrick’s neck and shoulders. Liked the way his legs spread to accommodate him there, close as possible. 

 

“We ready for this?” David breathed out cheekily. Patrick laughed through his nose, dropped his forehead to David’s. 

 

“I am  _ not _ telling you to open the door.” 

 

David giggled into their kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
